One weird love triangle
by RyterHarpie
Summary: What happens when the titans don't clean out their fridge and silkie gets hungry. Could it lead to robin losing starfire forever to the most unlikely of people. StarRobin and someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

This one's a little weird, but stay with me. I don't want to totally lose anybody, so pay attention. I swear it'll be hilarious.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, if I did they'd already have caught Slade and Terra would be with BB right now.**

**(P.O.V.)**

'Thoughts'

"Words"

**(Robin)**

Outside of Starfire's door looking conflicted.

'Come on boy wonder. You've single handedly brought down psychos and killers this knocking on a door shouldn't be that hard.'

He stood frozen unable to give up, but still unable to knock.

'Just knock, Knock you idiot.'

He reached forward to knock on the door when a blood curdling scream came from the direction of the kitchen.

'This will have to wait until later.'

He ran towards the kitchen.

**(Beast Boy)**

"Dude, that's totally cheating! How did you past me!" he had been playing video games with Cyborg all day and he was getting his butt kicked royally

"Stop whining and take you beating like a boy!"

He was getting a little ticked off by all the taunting. He was about to start an argument when a loud roar came from nowhere. It took both of them a few minutes to realize that it was BB's stomach.

"Dude, you hungry?" Before Cyborg could give him an answer he jumped over the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Cyborg called over is shoulder.

"Yeah, bring me something, but it better not be any of that tofu stuff."

Beast boy opened the fridge and then screamed as something bright blue growled at him and attacked.

"B.B. What's wrong?!" Cyborg raced towards the kitchen, but stopped when he saw B.B. fighting back the thing in the fridge. Robin came running in.

"What's happening?" Cyborg just smiled and walked back over to the game station.

"Nothing, the food's on the war path again." Robin sighed and turned to walk to his room. Berating himself for not having the courage to knock on Star's door.

'Man, how much can this keep happening? We really need to get rid of this food.' After finally beating the food back in the fridge he went back over to the game.

**(Silkie)**

He'd been sleeping under the coach for a while, that is until all the loud noises had started. He stretched himself a little then began to crawl over into the kitchen. He made it to the fridge that was partially opened and crawled inside. The killer blue fungus growled at him. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed it whole. He blinked twice and gurgled with happiness. He started in on everything in the fridge, enjoying the gorge fest.

**Yeah, I know the last part seems a little tacked on, but it'll all make sense in the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to die, but I'll only post it if I get enough reviews so do the right thing Review after you read. **


	2. It Just Get's weirder

**I just thought I'd warn all my readers in advance. I'm new at this, but right now I'm working on three stories, two journals, and a lot of nonsense for other people. I'll update as soon as possible, at least twice a week if I can. So don't get to mad if I'm a little late. Oh, and thanks for reading. I'll try to make every thing make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I think it'd be cool to have a little Silkie**! )

'**Thoughts'**

"**Words"**

**(P.O.V.)**

(Raven)

She was sitting in the command room watching as Starfire floated back and forth worrying. They had arrived back at the tower hours ago. Raven had spent the day with Starfire at the mall. She had wanted a new book and Star had insisted that she tag along. After a day of shopping, they had come home to find Beastboy and Cyborg glued to their video games, as usual. Starfire, thrilled to have spent so time with raven decided to make one of her home worlds delicacies. She had gone to the fridge, but was shocked by what she found. A giant cocoon lay inside. She let out a scream. The others had come rushing over. Cyborg had done a few scans on it, revealing that Silkie was inside. Cyborg and the rest of the boys had then taken the cocoon back into the lab. No one was sure what would come out of it, but no one thought it would be any good.

(Starfire)

Star couldn't sit still. Her poor little Bunglurf was sick. She was truly worried.

'What, has happened to my Silkie. Oh, I wish that he was well. I wish I could visit him now. My little Bunglurf, My dear Silkie.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as robin came over the intercom.

"Raven, Star, come into the lab. We might need your help. It's hatching."

Starfire practically blew down the door to the lab, raven taking her time. They arrived to see that the cocoon had grown considerably. It was now almost as big as Robin. When the cocoon started to crack open they all took a step back. Something big was coming out. The cocoon burst open. Smoke filled the room for a long while. When the smoke cleared no one could believe the sight before them. Starfire let out a gasp of surprise. That was all she had time for as Raven pulled her out of the room. She blushed at what she had just seen. Her Bunglurf had turned into a full grown, naked….

Boy.

**Evil Laugh Yeah, I know right. I have a sick bit of humor. I told you the last part would make sense later. Don't get too mad at me about how short this one is. I just had to introduce my new and improved Silkie. I'll make the next one longer, don't worry. I'd appreciate any reviews you could send my way. Please and Thank You! **


	3. Silkie Speaks

**Okay, all you Titan junkies, last time I left you with a bit of a jaw dropper, and this time the shocks keep coming. Oh, and know that I worked extra hard to make this chapter longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or its characters, but I truly wish I did. **

**(Robin) **

He couldn't believe it, even though he was sitting across from the now semi-human Silkie. He couldn't believe that the small insect had become this creature. He looked human enough, except for the flowing white hair and the grey powdered moth wings. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was now looking at Silkie, not knowing where to start. Cyborg had suggested that they find out how intelligent the new Silkie was. So of course as the team leader Robin had volunteered to speak to him. But now as he sat face to face with him it was hard not to just be dumbfounded. Robin shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Silkie, um, can you understand me, or anything that I'm saying to you right now?"

Silkie looked at him an uninterested look on his face. He blinked once or twice then turned his head away from Robin and crossed his arms defiantly. Robin rubbed his temples with his hand.

"This is pointless. You don't understand a word I'm saying do you. I would have been better off going with the others to study the data Cyborg gathered. Instead I'm here talking to a mute moth man, who wouldn't care if I told him that I hand wash my mask and underwear in the sink. Robin looked up at him, he thought he saw a bit of a smile cross his face, but it probably was only a trick of the light. He continued to try and speak to Silkie, but it only resulted in him being glared at by the mutated mutant. So in the end all that was achieved was a stare down between Robin and Silkie.

'Why does he seem to hate me? I haven't done anything to this stupid worm!'

If Starfire hadn't chosen that time to enter the room and visit with Silkie the two them would have most likely continued to glare at each other.

**(Starfire)**

Starfire entered the room smiling happily. Cyborg had determined that her Bunglurf was capable of speech. It pleased her to now end. Now she would be able to truly do the bonding with her little Silkie. She practically threw herself into him as she embraced him.

"Oh, how glorious it is that my Bunglurf is now like me. He will be able to speak and accompany us on missions. He will now be a true titan!"

Robin looked on with a bit of jealousy and a lot of shock. Normally a hug like that would have broken its receiver's spine, but Silkie returned the hug full force and even smiled. That smile alone was a shocker. The entire time he had been in the room, Silkie had done nothing, but stare him down. Now here he was hugging Starfire and smiling. What was going on here?

"Um, Star I don't think that Silkie can speak. I've been in here about an hour and…"

Robin was cut off as Silkie cut him an evil grin, and actually spoke for the first time.

"I thank you for your concern Robin, but I am a bit shy. I'm sorry to have given you the wrong idea."

Robin stared at him wide eyed. Starfire however was even happier then ever. She could barley contain herself as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Ah, my sweet little Bunglurf, You are learning so fast! You will soon out do your kunorfga."

Silkie turned his full attention back to Star, embracing the unbridled joy that she gave off.

"I could never be as graceful and brilliant as you, my kunorfga. That is beyond me, but I would enjoy being a real titan as you said."

Star giggled with joy then took Silkie's hand as she pulled him out of the room. Before they could disappear Robin once again caught sight of Silkie smirking.

**(Silkie)**

He sat on Star's bed as she ran through her closet pulling almost everything out. She was talking about all of the grand things that she and Silkie would do together. Silkie half listened to her. He had other thoughts in his mind.

'Ah, my gentle and beautiful kunorfga, Now that I am truly like you will you choose me over the one called Robin. He should be nothing to you. I have had to bare witness to your longing stares and all the kindness you place upon him. It sickens me to see you long for someone so inadequate for you. I promise my kunorfga I will win your heart and erase Robin from you're memory. I shall prove my love for you my kunorfga, my Starfire, and I shall make Robin pay for ever making you waste your time.'

Silkie continued to smile, gently at her, even as he thought these treacherous things.

"So, my little Bunglurf, Do you have any questions?"

Silkie allowed his features to go totally innocent as he asked his question.

"Yes, I do have one my kunorfga. What are underwear, and why does Robin wash them in the Sink?"

**Man, who knew that Silkie could be so evil. I mean I wouldn't have thought he had it in him. There's still a lot of questions that are gonna be brought up in the next chapter so you'd better keep reading, but while you're waiting for my update why not review. It's free, easy, and it helps out the community. Well, it makes me feel better. Tell me what you think. Just try not to be rude. **


	4. Scary Silike Suspicous Robin

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, and a thousand times SORRY! I would've updated sooner, but I was working on another story and a lot of other things. I promise that this chapter was worth the wait! So forgive me, Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any of the characters. Not even Silkie.**

**(Starfire)**

She had been out with Silkie all day. He was a very fast learner and she could help but feel proud of her bunglurf. They had done the shopping, seen an earth movie, and even had a Tameranian feast. She had never had so much fun. Silkie was now in the control room learning how to play the video games from BeastBoy and Cyborg. They were having great fun. She was happy to see that all of her friends enjoyed the company of her blunglurf and would have to plan a way for them to have fun all together. She floated back to her room, all ready planning a grand ceremony.

**(Robin)**

He was watching BB and Cyborg playing video games with that…that…**_THING_**! He had had an eye out for Silkie ever since that first day. Something about him was wrong and Robin knew it. He didn't know why, but he could tell that Silkie had it in for him. He would have continued watching BB and Cyborg fight while Silkie won again at some game or another, but the alarm sounded over their heads. Robin sprung to action.

"Titans, trouble."

They all raced out of the tower flying or driving towards the down town area. When they arrived they faced Cinder Block trying to get away with thousands of dollars of stolen jewels.

"Titans, Go!"

They all attacked. Starfire sent out a barrage of star bolts, but was knocked out of the sky by a right hook by Cinder Block. Robin watched wide eyed as she fell from to the ground. He ran to brake her fall, but was knocked down by a grey and white blur. Silkie had caught Star in midair and now gently laid her down. He glared at Cinder Block, undisguised hate in his golden eyes. Silkie was mad, and it was enough to make all the titans shiver.

**(Silkie)**

Silkie had not intended to follow them, but he couldn't stop himself. He would never allow Robin the chance to impress her. He had only intended to watch as his beautiful princess fought, but when he saw what that thing did to her, he could not stand by silently. He flew into battle, catching her in mid air. He lay her unconscious form on the ground, and glared at the disgusting creature before him. He hissed viciously at the thing.

"I will destroy you!"

With one last battle cry he flew at Cider Block, using enough force to blow him through three sky scrapers. He didn't stop there, he continued to pound into Cinder Block. Cinder Block tried to swipe at him, but was far too slow. Silkie throw him into the air with ease. Flying up and catching him, He made them nose dive into the ground, causing an earthquake that shook the entire city. He stood over Cinder Block, ready to deliver the final blow when he was stopped by black energy. He struggled against the spell wanting to get back to his fight with Cinder Block. He soon realized how pointless it was and just looked at the spot where he had left the broken Cinder Block. BB was the first to say anything.

"Dudes, that was cool!"

Cyborg slapped him in the back of the head.

**(Cyborg)**

After the day's fight, they had gone back to the tower. After he had taken Star to the infirmary and made sure she was okay, Robin had pushed Silkie up against a wall and had said more then enough to let Silkie know that he was mad, Silkie countered each and every insult. The others had watched this like it was a train wreck. They didn't want to see what had happened, but they couldn't look away. It really got bad when Silkie pushed Robin off of him, and Robin pushed him back. The shoving didn't last long, both of them pulled back ready to land a punch. He had stepped in just in time to stop the two, but it was obvious that if they were given the chance they would go at each other again. Robin turned ignoring Silkie and talking to, Cy.

"Do some more test on that worm, if you find anything strange put tell me. We should have put in stasis with all the other ones."

With that Robin stormed out, and Silkie still mad went to curl up at the foot of Star's bed. No one knew what to say. They all stood frozen looking at each other. Finally he found his voice.

"I think things are gonna get a lot more interesting around here."

Beast boy chimed in with his usual stupid question before everyone went there separate ways.

"Is that a good thing?"

**Tell me was that worth the wait, or was that worth the wait. I'll drop a bit of a spoiler clue right now. Robin was foreshadowing a little in the story for future chapters. If you can figure out where he dropped a hint you can guess how every things going to get a whole lot more difficult. Please Review.**


	5. I saw Silkie kissing Starfire

**I'm so proud. One of you, my fine readers, has figured out the foreshadowing. (Just read the reviews.) Even so, I'm sure you'll love this chapter. So Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**(Robin)**

He had been watching Silkie like a hawk. Ever since Star had gotten hurt Silkie hadn't left her side. It annoyed him to no end. He had had Cyborg do as many test on Silkie as possible, and had even ran a few of his own. All that came back was that Silkie was as normal as a mutated moth boy could be, and a lot of loud mouth responses from beast boy.

"Dude, I've heard about the early bird getting the worm, but never of the worm getting the Star."

Robin fumed, it wasn't that he was jealous, he just didn't like how much time he spent with star. What if he went wild like he did with Cinder Block, he might hurt her. He could help thinking that Silkie was bound to do something evil. He barley even slept anymore, worrying about what Silkie might do to Star. One night he just couldn't stand it anymore. He walked to Star's room, he would tell her what he thought about Silkie and even tell her how he felt towards her. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He could help an uneasy feeling that washed over him. He called out to her, but she didn't answer. Without thinking he barged through her door, and stopped dead in his tracks. Starfire was kissing Silkie. It was too much for Robin to take, he dropped to his knees.

"Star how could you"

Suddenly he heard a loud obnoxious buzzing. He woke up gasping and sweating, it had only been a dream. He pushed off the covers and walked up to his window. He put his forehead on the glass and kept telling himself it was only a nightmare, but that didn't make him feel any better. He looked up out into the night. He had expected to clear his mind by looking at the stars, but what he saw was a shadowy figure floating above the tower, on large moth wings. Robin got dressed quickly and ran towards the roof.

'Why would Silkie be outside this late? I wonder what he's up to.'

**(Silkie)**

He had been sound asleep in Starfire's room. She had allowed him to continue to sleep on her floor, but forbidden him from lying on her bed with her. It didn't matter to him; it was just nice to be close to her. He wouldn't have awoken if he hadn't heard something calling him. He had instinctively walked out of her room to the roof. Not knowing why he should be there, but knowing he should. He flew up towards the sky, He felt something pulling him. He closed his eyes, and just followed where his wings would take him.

**(Robin)**

He watched from the bushes as Silkie flew out towards the city. He didn't know where he was going, but he sure wasn't going to let him be out there without someone to watch him. He took the elevator down to the ground floor and got his bike. He followed Silkie as silently as he could, taking care not to lose him. They went through the city, traveling like shadows, towards a destination neither of them knew. Finally, after what seemed like hours Silkie landed in a deserted part of the park. Robin stopped his bike and walked the rest of the way to where Silkie had landed.

**(Silkie)**

Silkie was confused for a minute, he was sure that something had called him to this spot, but it looked completely empty. He started to just take off for home when he heard the sound of thousands of wings, he looked towards the sky. One by one they became clear, they were his brothers and sisters, and they all were just like him.

**(Robin)**

He arrived as all of the moths had landed. He hadn't expected this, Silkie wasn't the only one who had changed, all of them had. He couldn't understand how it could happen, unless Silkie had done this. It would explain why he was the first to arrive.

'I knew he was up to no good. I have to call the other titans.'

He reached for his communicator, but before he could send a message, two big moths grabbed him from behind. He struggled to get free, but it was to no avail. The last thing he saw was a closed fist coming towards his face.

**Okay, I have to give Teen Tyrant the acknowledgement due. The moth people are attacking, the moth people are attacking! Don't worry, I'm not done yet, and just so you know, I'll try to put either more action, or more romance in the next story, and it's bound to be a great deal longer **


	6. Robin BEARS his soul

**I'm a little tired as I write this, (If you've read the latest chapter of tears of sand you'll know why.), but I'm still going to give it my all. I hope you enjoy reading it as I do writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters I do own, but anything associated with Teen Titans, I can't say I do, poor me. (Starts to cry.)**

(Robin)

He woke up in his bed, his head was pounding and everything seemed to be fuzzy.

'My head, what happened last night?'

He started to think of the pervious night, than it hit him. He had had a dream about Starfire and Silkie. He had seen all of the mutated worms. They had changed, like Silkie. He had to warn the others. He jumped out of bed and screaming into his communicator, calling for everyone to meet in the control room. They all came, racing towards the control room. They were ready for anything, except what they saw. All of the other titans starred wide eyed at their leader. Robin didn't turn around as he worked on the computer searching for the lab where they had put Killer Moth's 'pets' into stasis. When he finally turned around he was extremely angry.

"Where's Starfire, and that thing! I thought I could all of you here, that includes Star. I assumed that Silkie would be following her. So where is she?"

No one made a move. They just continued to stare wide mouth at there leader, Rave finally managed to regain her voice and speak, still not taking her eyes from Robin.

"Ahhhhh, I'm pretty sure Starfire took Silkie to the mall. She said she was going to buy him new clothes. Um, Robin whatever you had to tell us couldn't wait until…"

Robin cut her off visibly annoyed. He turned away from the others, and began to pound on the computer keyboard again.

"No, it couldn't wait. We have to work fast, Silkie really is evil."

The entire group let out a collective groan. Robin wiped around as fast as possible and stared at them.

"What?! You don't think you can believe me. You don't trust my decisions as a leader? What is it?!"

Robin pounded his fist down hard on the keyboard of the computer. The other titans had seen him act like this before, when he was chasing Slade, or more recently Red X. This time, however, he seemed more violent and a lot more vicious. He was obviously taking this more personally then anything else they had encountered. Cyborg was the one who spoke up for the rest of the group.

"Man, you've brought this up before. After Silkie first transformed, when he took out Cinder Block, and every time he's been out of your sight for more then a few minutes. Robin. Dude, you're taking this way too personal."

Beast boy, not having the brains to be quiet chimed in.

"Yeah, I mean can you say JelloC issues or what. Seriously, if you love Star that much why don't you just ask her out? Otherwise you should probably cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it!"

Everyone stared at him for a minute. Robin couldn't control himself any longer he let all of his frustration out.

"Listen, you over grown spinach puff, last night I saw more then one of those sickening crimes against nature in the park. I know Silkie let them out; He was the only one who could have possibly known where they were! This has nothing to do with Starfire, trust me if I chose I could go up to her right now and ask her to be my girlfriend, and she would throw out that slimy menace without **_ANY_** hesitation. This is about her though. This is about what that monster. That, let me remind you, **_YOU_** brought into the tower. Now if you aren't going to help me. You can get out of my way!"

Robin turned to leave without making sure that the way was clear. He knocked over, and fell on top of something hard standing in the doorway. He when he got up, he opened his mouth to go into another rant, but stopped when he saw what he had ran into. It was Starfire, Silkie stood right beside her. They had heard every word that Robin had said. Robin gaped at her, for once unable to find a word to say.

"Starfire, I…"

She turned away from him, and ran for tears falling from her eyes. Robin went to run after her, but was stopped by Silkie standing in his way.

"Move, now! I have to get to Star. Star!"

Silkie stood firm and didn't move. He glared at Robin for once with just cause to hate him.

"Haven't you caused her enough trouble, and you call me a monster."

Silkie stormed out of the room following Starfire. His wings hitting Robin like a slap. Robin slumped a little and forced himself not to follow. He headed down the hall to the training room.

(BeastBoy & Cyborg)

They just continued to gawk. It was apparent that everything was starting to get out of control. Raven didn't say a word as she phased to her room. Cyborg and BB looked on for a few more seconds then headed down the hall to the garage, ready to be anywhere, but here.

"Man, can you believe this. There is no way that this is gonna resolve itself peacefully, and what about Star? There's no way she's not hurt. Man, we've never had it this bad."

"Dude, like I don't know that. Wait until Robin looks in a mirror. I don't know what'll hurt more. His heart, because of what he did to Star. Or his pride, when he finds out that he did all that in a pair of pink and white teddy bear boxers."

They got into the T-car and left heading towards their favorite pizza place.

**I tried to add another P.O.V in there at the end, and put in a joke. A horrible, HORRIBLE joke. I want to thank RxS4Lyfe for the JelloC thing. I really liked it and thought it would be fun to put in my story. Thanks a lot and I might use it again later. I also want to remind everyone to review. I actually do read these, and reviews make each story a little better. **


	7. Tears, Fights, & Dopplegangers!

**Yello, my loyal patient readers, a lot of things have happened since I last left you. 1st off I think I owe some a lot of thanks to Zoe Girl95. Kunorfga and bungorf are now spelled correctly. Look for Bunglurf and Knorfka. 2nd I've finally finished my 1st story so I'm going to be updating a lot more. That's gonna be great for all of ya'll. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Teen Titans, in my sick little fangirl dreams.**

**(Silkie)**

He's sitting outside of Star's room crossed legged, his head against her door. It hurts him deeply to know that any one could be so cruel to his Knorfka, especially that dirty little runt Robin. He would not let him get away with this. Silkie stood to his feet and marched down the hall to the training room. He would make Robin pay for even thinking such vile things.

**(Starfire)**

Star lay on her bed. A dark cloud floated over her head as she thought about what robin had said. She had hoped that they could have been the boyfriend and girlfriend, but if he felt nothing special for her, then maybe it was best not to bother him with how she felt. She sat up and smiled. She was still depressed, but she would not burden her friends. She would pretend that she was happy. Maybe today would be a good day to go to the place of shopping with Raven. Yes, she would go out with Raven and maybe spend sometime with her Bunglurf Silkie. She walked out of her room, still too depressed to fly, and went to ask Raven if she would accompany her on a shopping trip.

**(Robin)**

He sent another kick at the practice bag. He had almost fell over when he gone into his room to change clothes and noticed that he hadn't had any pants on. He could believe his luck. Not only did he break the heart of the girl he secretly loved, and not have enough courage to go to her room cheer her up and explain what everything he had said. He had done all this in a pair of bright pink teddy bear under roos. He pounded into the punching bag even harder as he thought about this. How could he be so stupid? It was all that stupid insects fault. If only he could make the others see that he was evil. Robin smiled as he thought of the bag and Silkie switching places. He slowed down slightly when he saw something streak by in his peripheral vision.

"Beastboy. Cyborg! Raven?"

He waited for a reply, but when none came, he instantly became uneasy. He took up one of the stances he was taught. Something flew at him from above his head fast. He barley had time to roll out of the way. Whatever it was went head first straight through the wall. Robin got to his feet quickly. He watched as Silkie stood up from the rubble, and shook off any extra dust. Robin let a smirk cross his face.

"You have no idea how great your timing is. You are just the practice dummy I need to relieve a little stress."

Silkie looked at Robin with hate. He didn't say a word, but used his wings to lift himself into the air. He flew high then dive bombed him again, but this time Robin was ready. He grabbed hold of Silkie's leg and tried to swing him around and throw him into the ground. Silkie was too strong however and started towards the ceiling. Robin held on for dear life, his arms felt like they would be ripped off, but he couldn't let go. Using the little strength he had left he pulled himself up enough to take hold of Silkie's wings. Silkie bucked wildly then started to plummet to the ground. Robin braced himself for the impact, but was stopped in mid-air as Silkie continued to fall towards the ground. Robin looked up as he began a gentle descent to the ground. He had expected to see Raven, or as unlikely as it was Starfire, but the one who was holding him was….

"Silkie?"

**(Silkie)**

Silkie had been planning on taking on Robin as he came down the hall, but he had sensed something. He had gone to find the cause of the disturbance, but hadn't found anything. He had started back inside when a loud boom came from the training hall. An eerie feeling washed over him as he raced towards the practice room. When he saw one of his brothers and Robin falling towards the ground his natural urge to protect had kicked in and he had saved Robin. He didn't know why, but for some reason, after speaking to all of his kin, he didn't trust them. Especially this one, they were twins, almost exactly the same, and that made Silkie uncomfortable. Robin had called for the other titans after Silkie had set him down. Robin didn't thank him, and he didn't ask for thanks, after all it had only been instinct. If he had gotten here before his brother, then things would have been a lot different. It was possible that he would have been the one fighting Robin, and would now be restrained in the lab being interrogated by Cyborg.

'I will wait until I have come to terms with my brothers. Then when all of my family issues are resolved I will address Robin, and I won't be defeated like my brother.'

Silkie smiled at the thought of making Robin cry, before he walked off to find Starfire.

**(Cyborg)**

The new bug hadn't said a thing. BB had come along and tried to get the new moth to talk by taking Silkie's shape, but that ended in the new moth attacking BB and everyone trying to pull them apart. Then not knowing who was who, because BB still looked like Silkie and was knocked out. Now all they could do was watch and wait, until their guest decided to say something. Cyborg yawned and stretched as he settled in for what he knew would be a long night.

"Man, I'd rather be out fighting bad guys then watching them."

The moth in front of him smiled. He listened closely as he finally spoke.

"You won't have to wait long mecha-boy. Soon you will have all the work you can handle."

He then let out an evil cackle as Cyborg reached for his communicator. He was partly angry, but mostly very, VERY worried about what was to come.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What will happen next? Will Silkie fight Robin for Starfire? What will to Raven and Starfire while they are out shopping? Why would anyone speak L33T? These and many other questions will be answered in the next chapter. (Okay, the last one won't, but still it's a good question.) By and by I'd like to once again thank Zoe Girl95. It helps to press that pretty blue button. So be kind, Rewind. I mean Review. **


	8. More Questions & Broken Hearts

**Ladies and gentle people, after banging my head repeatedly against my keyboard, I have finally gained a little inspiration. Please hold your applause until after you read it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction if I owned it? Really.**

_-Flashback-_

_Silkie was outside on the hill surrounded on either side by his brothers and sisters. One of his kin stepped forward and met him. This one looked just like him; they were almost twins, except for their eyes. His were green, while Silkie's were golden. For some reason Silkie feared him more then any of the others. They met each other half way, looking each other in the eye. They didn't move or talk, but the hostility could be felt in the air._

"_Who are you, and why do you look like me."_

_The imposter smiled and placed his hand on Silkie's shoulder._

"_I should ask you the same little brother. I was the one who made you the way you are. The way we all are now. I set all of our family free, and made them the way our father had envisioned us!"_

_Silkie brushed off his hand and instantly tensed his muscles at the mention of Killer Moth. _

"_I have no father, and neither do any of you. Killer moth was nothing, but a criminal that wanted to use us for evil. My kunorfga taught me that much. I will not be a part of this, and if you endanger anyone, I will cut your wings."_

_The smile and any sign of cheer had left his twins face. He could now see a mirror image of his scowl facing him._

"_You shouldn't be so bold little brother. After all you are not safe with your little human friends. You are among your flesh and blood. You are in front of your new leader."_

"_And who would that be?"_

"_Me of course. I am Junior, the last of our kind to be created by Killer Moth. I saved all of the others from stasis and changed us."_

_Silkie turned his back to him and started to walk away._

"_This has nothing to do with me. You may do as you please, and I will do what I please. I thank you for changing me, but that's all."_

"_Don't go yet little brother. I have a present for you."_

_Silkie stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Two of the bigger moths brought forth an unconscious Robin. _

"_I give him to you to do what you see fit. I'm sure he would make a perfect foot stool, or even a throw rug. Join me and you can have anything you want, even lives."_

_Silkie turned around and took Robin from the big guys. He flung him over his shoulder without much care and took to the sky. _

"_You are hardly worth my trouble. I would kill you know, but unlike you I have some pride. Know this, I have only saved you this night to destroy you when I see fit." _

**-**_End Flashback-_

**(Silkie)**

He had not thought about the scene at the park since he had arrived home and threw Robin in his bed. Now as he sat outside on the roof looking up at the moon, what Junior had said ran through his mind. There was bound to be trouble when the others realized that Junior had been captured. Could he really just turn his back on his blood? Why should he, He could easily save Starfire for himself.

'No, I don't want that. I want her to want me. I must know how she feels.'

Silkie took a running leap off the roof and opened his wings. He stopped floating out side of Starfire's window. He knocked on it gently, and waited until she opened it.

**(Starfire)**

She opened her eyes. She had fallen into a frantic sleep after she had cried. The sound of someone knocking on her window had awoken her. She went to it and opened it wide. She smiled as her Bunglurf entered her room.

"Silkie! I am glad to see you, but tell me why have you come to my room so late? Is there something that is bothering you?"

Silkie smiled warmly at her. He didn't take his eyes off her. It mad her very uncomfortable, but she was still glad that her Silkie had come.

"I need you're help with something my Knorfka."

He looked at her with such pleading eyes. It reminded her of when he was only a little silk worm. She couldn't help a huge smile that spread across her face.

"Of course I will help you with anything…."

Silkie didn't let her finish. He took her into his arms and kissed her.

**(Robin)**

It was his turn to watch the newest mutation. It was pointless. After that first message all he had said was that his name was Junior. Now there was nothing to do, but watch him and wait.

'I should be going to apologize to Star. I hurt her feels and what am I doing about it. I'm working. If there was one thing that rubbed off after being around Bruce Wayne for most of my life, it was how to hide emotions.'

He sat there staring at the silent smiling moth.

'What difference would it make if I left him here? We have a state of the art security system, and that's if he can even get out of that room. I have more important things to do then baby sit a mute mutant.'

Robin stood up and walked out of the room. He practically ran to Starfire's room. This time he would make sure that he apologized and was there for her. He opened the door without thinking. He stopped speechless in the doorway at what he saw, before he turned to leave. He ran back to his room. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Starfire was kissing Silkie.

**(Starfire)**

Star pushed him away. She was so shocked that she hadn't heard the door swish close. She looked at Silkie, confused beyond all reason. Silkie hung his head when he saw the look on her face.

"Thank you for helping me, I am sorry to have troubled you Starfire."

He ran towards the widow and flew out flapping with all of his might. Starfire gazed out of the window as he went. She didn't know what to think of everything. Where was Silkie going? Why did he kiss her, and why did she feel like she had pushed him away too soon.

"Silkie…"

**Wow, so many questions in one chapter and so few answers! I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Bwahahaha! I truly am evil. (Oh, F.Y.I. the reason you would learn L33t is to be a total jack butt in online games or to understand what the Hello kitty someone is saying to you while playing a first person shooter.) That's it for now, please review.**


	9. Dun Dun! DUN!

**I'm back, and I brought a new chapter with me. I hope you like it, and if you don't tough cookies. Thanks for reading and for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

**(Silkie)**

He flew low over the city bridge. He flew without thinking, disgusted with himself.

'How could I do such a thing?! I can never go back to her. Not now, not ever.'

He kept flying, but his sight was cut off by a thick fog. No, it wasn't fog, it was smoke. He turned and looked at where the smoke was coming from. He turned around and saw that the prison was smoking. He started in that direction, but was stopped by an earsplitting sound. It was a high pitched screech that made his stomach turn. He took hold of his head as the sound reverberated through his skull. He started to lose consciousness. For a moment everything went white and he fell from the sky. The last thing he thought about was the image of his princess.

'Starfire….'

**(Robin)**

After he had seen Starfire and Silkie he had retreated to his room. He didn't know who he hated more, Silkie for winning her hurt, or himself for breaking it. He walked over to his window.

'How could I be so stupid? Of course she would fall for him. She was practically his mother for a while there, and then I go and let my mouth out run my brain.'

He punched the window, and broke the glass. He didn't feel the pain in his hand, he didn't even care that he was bleeding. His heart hurt far worse. He looked up to see how bad the damage was to the glass. That's when he saw the smoke rising from the prison. The chance to bring down some bad guys was just what he needed to get rid of some of his frustration. He ran down the hallway and into the garage. He got on his bike quickly and took off without contacting the others. He travailed towards the smoke. He was half way to the prison, when he was knocked off his bike by a loud explosion. The entire city rode the shockwave. He searched for where the sound had come from, and saw the tower in flames. He tried to stand up, but another tremor shook the ground. He could imagine what was happening. Another sound filled the air. At first it was nothing, but a light buzzing, but then it got louder. It sounded like the flapping of a thousand wings. He looked up and saw them. Hundreds of thousands of them, the moths had come out of hiding. He saw that a few of them were carrying silken bundles. He looked closer and saw one of the bundles move and a head break through. It was Raven. The moth carrying her quickly covered her face again and kept a tighter hold on her. They had his friends! He got back on his bike and took off after them. One of these worms had already taken something precious from him. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

'Hold on, I'm coming.'

**(Starfire)**

She hadn't known what to do after she had been kissed. She wanted to go after her Bunglurf, but she was scared. She could still feel his lips on hers, but she couldn't stop thinking about Robin. She closed her eyes and listened as her heart spoke to her. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and knew what she should do. She left her room and walked down the hall to Robin's. Something was wrong, Robin's door was open, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Starfire entered quietly.

"Robin. Robin!"

Even though she had yelled for him at the top of her lungs he didn't answer. She looked around and found his communicator on his bed. She studied the little device and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and started to blast starbolts at whoever had touched her. BB screamed as he transformed to avoid being blasted. Starfire let out an 'eep' and started to apologize. She helped him up as the others came into the room. Cyborg was the first to arrive.

"Hey, man, what's going on?! You two aren't looking through Robin's closet again while he's gone are you?"

"Dude, I came in here to see why Star was yelling and she almost turned me into star fried Beast Boy!"

**(Raven)**

After watching the three stooges she turned and left, walking back to her room. She didn't make it. She felt something following her. She spun around and took on a defensive stance.

"Come out, now."

Three girls came out of the shadow. Each had wings like Silkie's. They came at her all at once hitting her fast, before she could defend herself. There was nothing in the hall to use her magic on, and the moth girls moved to fast for her to use her powers on them. She fought them off long enough to send a message on her communicator.

"Cyborg. Beastboy. Starfire. We're under attack. I need he…"

She was cut off as one of her attackers landed a direct hit.

**(Cyborg)**

The message had come through quickly. They had all raced out into the hall as fast as possible. He was the first to reach the spot where she had called from. He scanned the area, looking for where they could have gone, and BB turned into a blood hound, neither one of them picked up a trace of Raven or anyone else.

"Dude, she pulled a Houdini."

"Yeah, I'm not picking anything up either. Yo, Star, could you give us a little light? Star?"

She didn't answer. They looked around for her, but she was gone. BB backed into him, freaking out as usual.

"Oh, man. Oh man! This is just like in that comic book, attack of the slime creatures. Now they're going to pick us off one by one until there's no one…."

He trailed off suddenly. Cyborg couldn't feel him behind him. He yelled out to his teammates, but no one answered him. He heard the sound of someone whispering above him. Panicking He started to blast at the sounds, but it was too late. Something grabbed him, and he could no longer move.

**And then…Nope sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Yeah, a little bit of a cliff hanger, and hardly any funny stuff, but still you know you loved it. I'm not sure how I'll end this story. I've got three potential endings. All of which are pretty cool. I might just post all three and let you pick, but I doubt that. You'll find out soon. Only a few more chapters to go until the end, and right now it could go anyway. I'll post the next chapter as quickly as possible, you just review deal? **


	10. Bring out the Moths!

**Guess what. I finally got set up in I'm really proud of myself, and so as a little present to my fans here, I'm updating a lot sooner then I thought. Bet you'll love it. **

**Disclaimer: Check the other chapters.**

**(Robin)**

He had followed the multitude. They had led him to an abandon part of town. It was burned down, but had enough debris to hide the gathered moths. He hid on a low roof top and watched waiting for the perfect moment to try and save his friends. He watched as them. They formed a circle around a central platform. After a moment Silkie walked onto the stage. No, not Silkie the other one, Jounior.

"My brothers and sisters, tonight we will rule this city. We will take what is rightfully ours! Look among you, look at each other. We are more then insects, more then human. WE ARE MOTHS, AND WE SHALL RULE!"

The most of them broke into fanfare, screaming their encouragement and their agreement.

'These guys are nuts. I've got to get the other titans out of here.'

He climbed down the side of the building, trying not to be spotted. When he reached the ground without incident he thought he had accomplished this feat, but someone had seen him. A pair of glowing brown eyes watched him from a distance.

**(Silkie) **

He had woken up in a dank cellar somewhere with any memory of how he had gotten there. He felt something cold on his forehead. He sat up rapidly as the cloth slid down his face. He heard a startled gasp come from somewhere near him. He looked to his side and saw one of his sisters. She had short brown hair that matched her eyes perfectly. She would have been beautiful, by moth standards, except that her wings were a different color from the rest of them. They weren't gray, white, and black, but a strange purple and silver combination.

"You shouldn't be up. I'm sure that Jounior wouldn't approve."

She came towards him and pushed him back down towards the bed. The feel of her skin against his alerted him to the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. He looked down and was relieved to see that he still had on his pants.

"You should get some sleep. You're to be part of the celebration tonight."

"I've told Jounior myself that I would not be a part of this. I will not allow him to become the dictator of the human race! He is not even fit to lead all of you."

He saw her cast her eyes down and noticed that she didn't disagree with him like he thought that she or any other moth would.

" You don't agree with him do you..uhm?"

"My name is MX572, and no, I don't"

He looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

"Then why follow him, why not just fight back?"

"He's our leader, Killer moths heir, created especially by our late great father."

Silkie sat shocked. She had said late. Did that mean, was killer moth...

"Is he dead?"

She nodded her head and turned away from him. She didn't talk, but Silkie knew what she already believed. She believed that Jounior had something to do with Killer moth's death, and she was probably right. A noise came from above them and foot steps approached. Two big guards entered the room and picked Silkie up without a word. He didn't have the strength to fight them as they dragged him away. He looked back before they left the room all together. His eyes met hers and he couldn't help but thing of Starfire for that instant.

**(Robin)**

He moved closer hiding among trees as Jounior continued on with his rant. He watched as Jounior called two members of the crowd forward. Two huge moths came forth carrying Silkie between them. Jounior beamed at him.

"That's stupid bugs got himself in deep this time. I'm really gonna hate having to save him."

Before he could act, from the corner of his eyes he saw something move. He flung a bird-a-rang into the bushes, but he didn't hear it hit anything. He moved closer ready for an attack. When a hand shot out from behind him and covered his mouth. He tried to break the whole, but it was no use against the moths strength.

**(MX572)**

"Please be quiet. If we make to much noise we'll get caught."

She waited for him to calm down before removing her hand from his mouth. He flipped a distance away and stood in a defensive position. She stayed still, knowing that if she made a move towards him he would not hesitate to attack.

"Who are you? Where are my friends?"

"They are fine, but we must hurry if you're going to save them."

She pulled out a small card and handed it to him. He didn't move to take it, so she moved closer and put it in his hand.

"There is a looked container cell not far from here. Your friends are there. If you wish to save them, you must go now, before Jounior asks for them to be brought out."

He didn't move he had no reason to trust her, but somehow she communicated the urgency that was present. He dropped his pose and looked at her with a missed amount of questioning disbeliefe and untrust.

"Why would you help me? Who are you?"

It was the second time he had asked that question. 'Who are you?' She couldn't rightly answer that, because she didn't really know, but she did know why she was helping him.

"Your kind is not the only ones who wish for freedom. Jounior is just as much a dictator as Killer Moth. A few of us realize this, but it will take his downfall to prove this to the others. You should get your friends now before it's too late."

She looked down and listened, as he ran towards his friends holding cell. Hopefully not to late to get them away before the danger truly started.

**(Silkie)**

Silkie stared down Jounior, who only continued to smile and taunt him. He would give anything to have just one go at him, but with the guards holding him back, that was doubtful.

"Oh, little brother, look around you. If only you had joined us sooner, then maybe you could have stayed alive to see the glory of our new kingdom, and maybe you could have gotten that little red-head."

"I would never join you! Do you really think that enslaving billions of people, just for power is right?! That's madness! We are free now. We can find our own place, live our own lifes. Why endanger that for nothing?"

Jounior hit him hard across his face leaving a red mark behind. He spat at Silkie. He no longer hid his rage behind a smile. He practically snarled at Silkie.

"You ignorant house pet! Do you have any what they are, What they did?"

Silkie looked at him astonished and clearly confused. Jounior gloated having gained Silkie's full attention and smiled with sick abandon.

"The Teen Titans, your **_NEW _**family, murdered our creator. Your princess killed him in cold blood, beside her lover, Robin."

**(Collective gasps!) I know right. Wasn't expecting that were you? Is it possible that the Teen Titans, more importantly Starfire, are evil?! Sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Only two more to go! Review and tell me what you've thought so far.**


	11. Goodbye Starfire

**I guess I'm like my readers, totally impatient. Yes, I am posting the newest chapter now. I guess that means I really have no life. Man that's sad, I feel like crying. Please enjoy the story, while I think about what little I truly do. Oh, and I just figured out that I spelled Junior wrong in the last chapter. I'm an idiot, sorry for the trouble, and please don't hassle me about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but you already knew that.**

**(Silkie)**

Junior looked at him, triumph showing in his eyes. Silkie was numb with hate. He struggled against the two holding him.

"I'm going to rip your wings off and shoved them down your throat you sick lying monster."

Junior simply sneered at him, and hit him hard in the stomach. He turned away from him and faced the crowd.

"We see where his loyalty lies. He defends the murderers! He deserves death!"

"NO! Starfire is no murderer! She couldn't have, she was at the tower! You're goons grabbed her there!"

Junior moved towards him. He took Silkie's chin in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Oh, really? You saw the explosion at the prison, you felt it. Tell me, how long would it take for your princess to make it there and back? Where is Robin now? Do you think he might be trying to save your Star, while you're setup as a distraction? No? Then tell me, house pet, who else would want Killer Moth death?"

"You would."

Every head turned, trying to find who had dare say such a thing. Above them the pink winged moth floated down from the sky. She wore defiance as a badge of honor, as she approached Junior never letting her gaze waver. Junior remained calm, but radiated malice.

"Little sister, you don't know what you are saying. Say no more and you will be forgiven, but if you continue I'll have to…"

"You'll have to what? Punish me like you're punishing the '_murderers_'? I don't care! You won't stop me from telling them what they deserve to know!"

She turned towards the crowd and stood to her full height. Her voice was low, but it rang with authority. No one missed a word of what she said.

"Listen to me! I went with Junior to help him rescue Killer Moth. After we had taken out the guards, he told me to wait outside while he rescued our father. That's when the explosion happened. I rushed in to make sure that they were alright, and I saw him. Junior standing over the body of Killer Moth! If you want your murderer look here, Junior is your real killer!"

**(Robin)**

He was far from where all of the moths were gathered. The only thing on his mind was rescuing his friends. He crept into the abandon building expecting a fight, but no one was present. It seemed that everyone had gone to see what was happening outside. It took him a while of looking, but at last he found them. They were all covered in silk. He pulled at the silk strands and trying to set them free. As he broke the treads he laid them down softly, careful not to hurt them. The last one he got free was Starfire. He couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was, even in her sleep.

'If we get out of this alive I promise that I will tell you how I feel. Just please be okay, for me.'

From somewhere not to far from him he heard a bloody scream. He took one last look at his friends, and then turned to help out his rival in love.

**(Silkie)**

He stood shocked. The guards had let go of his arms long ago, they were as bewildered as he was. Junior had pulled out a blade and had slashed out at 572. He stood over her fallen body, truly savage. Silkie, finally finding his feet rushed him, throwing him to the ground. A few others moved to pick up there fallen sister, but no one dared help. This was a fight of pride, of leadership. It was instinctive that they should stay back. Silkie and Junior circled each other, neither one willing to back down. Silkie was the first to move. He charged at Junior, but junior evaded with ease. Junior grabbed his wings and tossed him up, flying fast he snatched hold of Silkie's hair and held him high, while he landed multiple kicks to his stomach and face. He lowered Silkie so that they were eye to eye.

"You want to know the truth? Yes, I killed that arrogant stinking human. I would do it again if I could, but I suppose you'll have to do."

He let a wicked smile spread across his face, as he raised his fist to land the final blow. Silkie moved quickly. He kicked with both of his legs as hard as he could. When Junior let him go he took hold of his hands. Flipping him around, he held on his wings hard. He pulled with all his strength until they came off. Junior let out a cry of pain. Silkie held on to him and fell towards the ground. Silkie didn't have the strength to pull up, and it was likely the fall would cause more than a little damage. He held his breath, hoping it would be quick.

'Starfire, know that I never doubted you. I'll miss you.'

He closed his eyes as the ground came up fast.

**(Robin)**

He sat beside the hurt Silkie, the horde of leader less moths assembled waiting for orders. It was a miracle that he and Silkie had stayed conscious, much less survived the fall. At the last moment before Silkie had hit the ground Robin, still on the roof, had hooked a grappling hook around his leg, and had held on for dear life. He had been drug off the roof by the force of the two falling bodies, but had remarkably survived. Now he lay beside him thinking of what would hurt in the morning.

"You dumb moth, can't you survive one day without a babysitter?"

"And how many times have I saved you birdie?"

They sat up and looked out at the hundreds of moths. They all cheered out Silkie's name. They looked at each other and smiled, for the first time, in a friendly way.

"Robin! Silkie! You are unharmed!"

They both stood up instantly as Starfire approached. She ran up and hugged them with so much strength that it made them cringe in pain. The others started to approach the plate form. Beast Boy was of course the first to get there rubbing his head.

"Dudes, I feel like my head was hit by a truck. They must have sent at least for or five of their biggest to take us out."

Raven rolled her eyes, and corrected him.

"Actually, there were only three, and they were girls. And if I remember correctly it only took one to take you out."

Beast boy was just answered with a goofy smile, and turned a deeper shade of green.

Cyborg slammed his hand into Robin's back congratulating him.

"It took you long enough to come save us. What did you get into another fight with the mutant? Speaking of Silkie, where is he?"

**(Silkie)**

He was glad that the other Titans were okay, but he needed to check on someone, who was important to him. He left them behind and headed towards the place where 572 now lay. She smiled up at him as he took her hand.

"Hello. I don't know what to call you now. You will stay and lead us won't you? We do need one."

"I'll stay with you, all of you, I promise. I won't leave, but I don't know where a family as big as ours could possibly go."

"I think I know."

Silkie turned to see Starfire, and felt a little uneasy, almost as if he had done something wrong, but all she did was smile at him. She then walked over to 572.

"You will take my bunglurf's heart away from me. What is you're name?"

572 blushed slightly before answering.

"I am Larvae MX572. I doubt that I could take your bunglurf's heart away from you. I was a bit of a mistake."

She involuntarily folded her wings, making Silkie feel extremely sad. He could not believe that she could thing anything was wrong with her. Starfire must have caught something in his look, because her smile widened.

"We must give you a better name then MX572. Hmm, I know! You shall be called Yaggie."

Silkie and Yaggie looked at each other and smiled.

**(Robin)**

He watched as Star and Silkie talked, he wanted to go and confess everything to her, but it just didn't seem like the right time. Finally, Silkie left her side and stood addressed the horde of his brothers and sisters.

"I have thought about what we must do. With Junior now immobilized, he shall be taken to jail, and I will be your leader. I realize that we can not stay here, but my Knorfka Starfire has agreed to take us to a planet far away from here where we can be free. We will leave as soon, so be prepared to follow."

Robin looked at them with shock. He couldn't let her go away with him. He WOULDN'T! He raced towards the stage and grabbed hold of Starfire's hand as she began to float off of the ground. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't go. I can't lose you forever. I love you."

She hugged him and then let go as she floated higher. She smiled and tears ran down her face and rained on him.

"I'm not going away forever. I'll be back for you, very soon. First I must make sure that my bunglurf will be happy. I will come home; I'll come home to you."

The moths took off rose into the air with her, and Robin watched her go. He was willing to wait for her.

'Come home soon Star.'

**Longest chapter EVER! I hope you enjoyed it. Wait before you get all weepy on me, I still have one chapter left. Yes, the stories not done yet. I mean really, there are a few lose ends I won't to tie up, so stay tuned!**


	12. A Happy Ending?

**This is it, the final chapter. I know I put you all through a lot, but I'm sure you didn't mind it. Suspense, romance, humor, and this is the big finale. Hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: Don't, Don't, DON'T own.**

**(Robin)**

He sat on the roof of the tower thinking about all that had happened in five years. Starfire had come back to them, about a year or two after she had led the moths off to some new world. As soon as she had arrived he had held her close and kissed her for all he was worth. They had been dating ever since. It was strange to think that it would have not happened if it weren't for Silkie.

'No matter what I think of that arrogant bug, I have to thank him for this.'

From somewhere in the tower he heard Starfire call him. He stood up and went to her.

**(Starfire)**

She rummaged around the tower, tearing through everything. She could not think of where he could have gone to. Robin entered the room and hugged her from behind, gently kissing her neck.

"What are you looking for?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face Robin, smiling and hugging him back.

"I was searching for Junior he seems to have disappeared. I can not think of where he has gone."

She was truly upset. She knew how much trouble Junior could be. It was because of her that he was not dead. They had put him in prison, but he had tried to escape far too many times. Even though he was evil, Starfire could not stand the thought of killing him. So they came up with a solution. Cyborg found a way to reverse the change that by researching some of Killer Moth's notes. They had turned Junior back into a maggot, and Starfire had kept him as a pet. The formula that turned him back also had the effect of making him lose most, if not all, of his intelligence. He was now as harmless as Silkie used to be, but he still caused problems now and then. He had gone missing since this morning and it made her a little worried, but she soon forgot about her search as Robin returned her smile.

"I was thinking about going to see a movie. Would you like to join me?"

She practically ripped off his arm as she flew towards the door.

**(Silkie)**

Silkie sat outside in a field full of purple grass. The new planet that his people now in habited was beautiful. He lay back into the lap of Yaggie, his queen. She leaned down and kissed him. It was amazing how fast he had fallen in love with her. She was brave and strong. She would always stand by him. He could never forget his first love, his Konrufka, but he would not give up Yaggie for anything. They were married only a few years after Starfire had left, and even if he could, he wouldn't change anything that had happened.

"Have I told you that I love you, my queen?"

She nuzzled his nose and laughed slightly, before answer.

"Yes, about a hundred times today, and I love you too my king."

**(Junior)**

He came out from under Starfire's bed where he had been hiding. Carefully not to be seen, he made his way into the kitchen. Everyone was gone, but the fridge was still open. He wiggled over and pushed the door open a bit wider. Something fuzzy and blue growled at him, and he opened his mouth and swallowed it in one bite.

**Yep, just a short little story to tie everything together. Sorry if you expected something a little different. I really had fun writing this, despite the typo's the miss spellings and the total lack of motivation sometimes. Tell me what you thought about my final chapter, and my story as a whole. Please and Thank You!**

**P.S. There will not be a sequel. This is really the end! **


End file.
